


Hearts

by lazyroughdrafts



Category: Bering and Wells - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and only Fluff, Kissing Strangers AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyroughdrafts/pseuds/lazyroughdrafts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Tatia Pilieva's FIRST KISS vid on YouTube and Francis Cabrel's L'encre de tes yeux (The inkwell of your eyes) which I think is perfect for these two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tatia Pilieva's FIRST KISS vid on YouTube and Francis Cabrel's L'encre de tes yeux (The inkwell of your eyes) which I think is perfect for these two.

1\. The Footage

 

"These two. Holy Frack, these two." She says as she taps the screen. "Steve, I thought my camera was going to combust." He looks at the raw footage and nods slowly. "Are you sure they’re actually strangers?" He clicks and drags to the beginning. Brows furrowing in his telltale sign of disbelief.

 

"They sure as Frederic ain’t now. But yeah. Total strangers. Didn’t know each other from Eve." She says before letting a low whistle escape at 4:15. Steve flushes slightly and averts his eyes momentarily. Something that doesn’t escape Claudia’s attention even though her eyes are still fixed in rapture on the two women on the screen.

"Jinksy." She teases.

 

"What." But it isn’t a question. "I feel like we’re intruding on a private moment here. It’s almost too intimate. Just feels like we shouldn’t be watching." He shakes his head rigorously yet his eyes flicker back to the screen unable to avert his gaze entirely.

 

"They’re strangers!" Claudia gives him a soft shove as she takes a large sip of ice water, her mouth gone suddenly dry. "That was the whole point!"

 

"This. That. They sure as Frederic don’t look like strangers." He clicks pause at 3:22. "Look where she puts her hands shielding them from the camera. And look how she then in turn gently pivots them to give them more privacy."

 

Steve rubs his cheek thoughtfully prompting Claudia to roll her eyes with long-practiced familiarity at the gesture. She smiles fondly as she catches the look on his face. He is clearly in thrall to the image before him, his voice now in nearly hushed tones as if exercising care not to make his presence known to the women on screen and thus disturb their moment. The women who are orbiting each other in black and white, obviously in thrall to each other.   “They aren’t even kissing for most of it." He marvels. "They’re mostly just breathing into each other. Breathing each other in.” He shakes his head again. “Wow.”

 

"I know! Right?" She grows louder in her euphoric state. "It’s seriously the _hottest_ thing ever. They totally steal the show. YouTube is going to go nuts for these two. Even the homophobes are going to have a change of heart.”

 

"That’s it isn’t it though?" Steve quietly ruminates and Claudia’s face registers an almost comic confusion. "Hearts." He prompts. "I mean is what we’re even seeing here a first kiss between strangers? Because honestly it looks more like soul-mates encountering each other for the first time and immediately, _immediately_ recognising each other. I mean look at 0.05."

 

"Wow." He murmurs.

 

"Holy Frack Jinksy, I didn’t know you were such a romantic." Claudia isn’t even teasing. She takes another long drink. "I mean sweet Frederic, if these two don’t get married and have a million babies. I mean— HOLY Frack."  

 

Claudia’s musings are interrupted by the sudden appearance of her boss. “Don’t mind me. What were you saying Miss Donovan? Other than taking my name in vain.” The barest hint of a smile teases at the formidable woman’s lips as Claudia struggles to get her breathing under control. Steve almost sheepishly moves to make room between them, “You should probably see for yourself Mrs. Frederic. Claudia’s final year project…”

 

2\. The Invitation

 

It was a rare day. Crisp and fine and blue, and oh so glorious. A good day for considering good news. Her heart was humming with unfamiliar anticipation, unfamiliar as of late. But today, intoxicated by the freedom she felt at hearing those two words C _ancer Free_ , she allowed herself to bask in the hope of a future that felt very like this day, made of crisp bright colours and glorious. So when a rather manic young woman practically ploughed into her as she was passing through Paternoster to grab lunch, she listened with polite bemusement rather than the irritation she would more recently have felt at being thus accosted.

A thoroughly bewildered Myka had summarised, "You want me to kiss a total stranger? You want to film me kissing a complete stranger?" Following the younger woman's rambling explanation that it was for her degree, a modular programme in Psychology and Art.

"You're American! This is so perfect. Wait, American? You sound a little bit Canada. But yes! My last volunteer dropped out and I need someone pronto. And you totally have a face for television."

 

Myka quirked her lip at the compliment but her eyes were lit with something like mischief. "Eight years and my vowels are finally slipping. So yeah, I probably _do_ sound a little bit Canada," she conceded.

"Please. Oh Please. Help your fellow American out." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Wells doesn't know Myka Bering from Adam. That doesn't mean they shouldn't kiss.

 

 

They are the last pair of the day, the tall investment banker having unexpectedly obliged her request after agonising her lip in brief contemplation.

 

"Sure, why not?" She says decisively with a firm nod before grabbing at curls at the back of her neck as if to ground herself against impending panic at what her normally very sensible self has just agreed to. "I won't be free to leave the office until at least 7:30,"' she says looking down at the very slick invitation, "But from what you're saying the studio is only a twenty minute, half-hour walk tops right?" 

 

Claudia grins broadly and then bites down on her lip and looks away. She had a moment to really look at the woman standing in front of her as Myka quickly thumbed through the information pack and consent forms, and that's what did it. Claudia was feeling very proud of herself as she gazed at Myka and thought of a promise she'd made to a certain Professor. _Second hottest person?_ _More like tied for first._

 

She tries to collect her cool but it's a losing bid. "Yeah, yeah with those legs? Twenty tops. I mean you've got seriously long legs so. Not that I was paying a weird amount of attention. Like I wasn't perving on you or anything.  I mean you know. You'll make speedier work of the distance." She wants to smack her forehead. But she just shrugs. "I drink way, wayy too much coffee. So."

 

Myka nods slowly in mock seriousness. "Well, I'll time it then. Let you know how fast my seriously long legs actually get me there."

 

That evening as she gives final instructions to her secretary about last minute changes to her diary and heads out, it is her best friend Pete's voice whispering in her head to live a little that she blames for her sudden impetuosity. She has a moment of hesitation at her office door as she pulls on her coat and slings a beaten leather satchel across her body. She has another moment of hesitation as she swipes her access card and exits the building. She pulls Claudia's card from her back pocket and considers whether it's too late to call and back out as she considers the direction she should be headed. She lets out a deep sigh and rolls her eyes when she decides right. She will head right she decides as she slides her hands down the back pocket of her railway bag for a stick of spearmint gum.

 

3\. The Prelude

Claudia has spoken to them separately making sure they are comfortable and answering any remaining questions they may have before starting. She arranges it so that HG is in the room first as even though she has not withdrawn her participation she seems very unlike herself. She watches an unusually restless Dr. Wells wring her hands together and looking fit to escape her own skin at any minute. For her part, Claudia is praying under her breath that she doesn't fly out of the room. She is nervous and ill at ease for a woman who customarily has all the grace of a jungle cat, a woman she has always known to be all smooth lines and clever rejoinders.

 

Very unlike the woman who had all too enthusiastically agreed to volunteer after she voiced her only caveat, "That sounds like a marvelous idea. I'm all yours darling provided a suitable partner is found.  And by suitable I mean hot. With good dental hygiene. Do we have an agreement?"

 

Claudia had assured her that yes they had and that, "Honest to Frederic, I will find you the second hottest person in all of London."  Helena had clapped her hands for effect and ruffled her hair fondly before giving her a wink and parting with, "I'm quite looking forward to your little project," before backing out of the door mouthing _hot hot hot_.

 

That was six weeks ago.

 

And there is no evidence of that woman.

 

No evidence at all until one Myka Bering enters the room tentative and wide-eyed.  That's when Claudia starts recording.

 

Later when she watches it back she will see at 0.01 Helena's face transform before her eyes as she stares in wonder at the woman walking toward her with a shy smile. Helena's lips twitch and she fails to suppress the laughter that wells up inside her. She laughs into her hand as the other cradles her elbow. Arm crossing her chest, her heart even as Myka standing squarely in front of her, tilts her head questioningly, but says hi with a small wave. Helena drops her hand away from her mouth and replies in kind and steps closer.

 

At 0.04 they are barely a breath a part already. They are too close already. At 0.05 they both exhale a small _hi_ again simultaneously, and when Helena cannot help but laugh, Myka does too.

 

"So, kissing." Myka has shoved her hands in her front pocket and is rocking on her heels

 

"Indeed. Kissing is the order of the day."

 

When Helena shivers involuntarily half a beat later, Myka lifts her brows in concern, whispers, "Nervous?"

 

Helena shakes her head, "No, just cold."

 

Myka nods sagely, earning her a soft smile laced with something a lot like fondness at the gesture and that's when Myka says, "C'mere then, we can't have you cold." And thoughtlessly closes the gap between them by moving her hands and pulling her into her body, "Is this okay?"

 

Helena nods into her neck and hums into it, "Very okay." Placing her hands on Myka's shoulders.  Just as Myka starts rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades and lower back and up towards the nape of her neck and asks, "Better?"

 

"Yes thank you darling, much better." She sighs. Her body at this point is completely relaxed into the woman she doesn't yet know as Myka Bering. And Myka moves her head back a bit then so that she can look her in the eye and smirks, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I mean we are _hugging_. And you know, _hugging_..."

 

"Yes, it's quite lovely actually." Forgetting herself for a moment as she pulls back slightly to look into bright green eyes. Forgetting herself as she gets lost in those eyes, "Quite lovely." She clears her throat, "And yes, I suppose quite intimate for two strangers." 

 

 

"That can be remedied." She doesn't mean for it to sound suggestive, she doesn't mean for it to sound anyway at all. She starts blushing as the woman she doesn't know yet as Helena Wells arches her eyebrow. She starts unraveling under those eyes.

 

"It's just, you don't feel like a stranger at all. And, well, I don't even know your name. And we're _hugging_ and now I understand all the crazed angry finger-wagging my father used to do and all the yelling about hugging boys leads to sex..." She realises then just how much she's rambled and her face blushes a deeper shade of flame, "Sorry."

 

"I'm not a boy." Helena teases. "But, or rather, even so your father is absolutely right on this count." And she does mean it to sound suggestive.

 

Myka shakes her head and laughs before reflexively pulling her closer still until their noses are practically touching, "Myka Bering, pleased to meet you." She adds quickly, "And I'm very glad you're not a boy."

 

"Helena Wells, and the feeling is very mutual Myka." She tries to steady her breath, her heart starts beating quite raucously when her breathy pronouncement earns her possibly the most incandescent, most crooked smile in the history of smiles. "You are so very lovely. And so very not like a stranger here with your arms around me." Helena threads her fingers through Myka's wild curls and gently moves the tips of her fingers against her neck as she does so. She hears her breath hitch at the contact.

 

Myka moves the fraction it takes so that their foreheads are touching. "The feeling is _very_ mutual Helena."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can do this. I'm pretty sure I can't do this to any degree of satisfaction. But recklessly going there anyway. Last chapter should be up tomorrow if i can stomach it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

4\. The Kiss

 

They are there in suspension. Close. Volleying breath. At 1:14 they shift until only foreheads are touching. A reset. Breath volleying. Myka leans in further and rolls her forehead slightly against Helena's, rocking slightly. Her minty breath on Helena's cheek, her mouth, her cheek, her slightly parted mouth.

 

1:22 Helena closes her eyes. Her eyes are closed. They flutter. They flutter shut. She wants to keep them open. But they are too close. Helena keeps her eyes closed and there they are again. Hands. Warm hands. Warm hands on her hips. Shifting. Positioning. An arm snakes round her waist while slim fingers cup the nape of her neck, weave themselves in her hair. Fingers that anchor themselves while breath volleys back and forth and hitches. 1:52 Helena's eyes flutter open. Wide open. And for a woman who so easily narrows and conceals, who so easily shuts down and disappears, all liquid silk and scented vapour, she finds herself open. Wide open. And now her hands, her heat-seeking hands do the same. Knuckles graze hip, caress hip. Hand unclenches. The ghostly crescent moons give way for an eager palm, for eager fingers.

 

2:00 Myka smiles. Myka's fluttering lashes close. Helena's palm finds Myka's cheek. And there they are again. The endless greens of the sea. Helena smiles. A thumb caresses her cheek as her own thumb swipes the creamy skin beneath. 2:10 Myka bites her lower lip. Myka leans. She leans and Helena's smile wavers. It falters as she licks her lips and takes in the scent of her, soap clean and floral. Myka is too close to see that they glisten. She shifts. Her warm palm slides across Helena's lower back. And that is a button pressed. Because Helena leans in. Wetting her lips again. And then there is no more leaning, no where left to go for hesitant hovering mouths except to meet. No where but for breath to disappear in capture.

At 2:13 Helena's lips find a soft quivering bow. She finds and finds again. The butterfly assault on Myka's mouth relents with heavy lidded eyes and breath returned and whispering thickly. A hesitation. "Is there anyone to be made jealous?" A hesitation. A smiling kiss to the corner of those hesitant lips. A confident curving mouth banishes breath and claims and captures. Myka nips at Helena's bottom lip. She smiles eyelids fluttering. Warm hands cupping her face. Whispers thickly, breezing her reply against Helena's mouth. "Everyone. Just Everyone."

2:59 Helena sighs. And then mouths are moving and lips are tasting and they are entangled. But they need to be still closer. Closer than this. Myka opens her mouth to her. And that is also capture. An expulsion of hot breath, the warmth of her tongue. To receive, to parry, to advance. But Helena needs to be closer than this. More. More of Myka and less of _them_. Less camera and Claudia or other nameless eyes. She shields their faces with her splayed fingers. And Myka understands, but also deepens their kiss, moving her mouth, her tongue her warm, warm hands. Shifting. Pelvis. Hips. Feet. Moving closer, moving them. A movement. A small dance. A hinting at a deeper want. A taste of something more relentless. Something more unstoppable than even this.

3:37 Myka pulls away slowly. Causing Helena's eyes to snap open in question as Myka smiles at the confusion written there. Placing a feather light kiss on lips twisted in mild annoyance. But her own eyes are seeking for reassurance of the same. "And what about you? Is there anyone? To be made jealous?" Those green eyes are open. So open and ready almost in expectation. Ready also for disappointment. Ready in equal parts and waiting breathless again but anchoring, curling her fingers tighter into Helena's hair, staking claim before an answer.

3:44 A sharp intake of breath. A dip of the head, a furrowing brow. "No." But there is hesitation, concealment. As this woman narrows even as she wants to be laid bare even as she feels laid bare. And Myka tilts her head slightly, "No?" Crooks her index finger under Helena's chin and lifts until those dark eyes are on hers again and open.  Helena licks her lips and leans forward resting her forehead against Myka's again. Rolling slightly as breath volleys again. And then she whispers something. Whispers almost too softly to be heard. But Myka hears. And Myka smiles. And Myka's lips find her forehead before resting hers there again. Rolling softly. Heated breath finding Helena's cheek. "Wow. Really?" Helena nods elated but uncertain, "Really." 

And then Myka hesitates a moment. Causing Helena to this time tilt her head, 'Myka?" 

"I guess I should probably mention something too." She says more confidently than she feels before she whispers something back. Helena pulls away slightly. Eyes now open with alarm and worry, hands grasping, clutching Myka's side tightly as if she would otherwise float away. "But you're alright now darling?" It sounds almost frantic to her own ears. Myka nods and then lightly and very slowly sweeps her finger along Helena's forehead, threading it through a shock of hair obscuring Helena's left eye, tucking it behind her ear. And Helena knows then she has never truly seen incandescent, because she is seeing it now. This smile on Myka's face. This crooked lovely hopeful smile. A nodding head and bouncing curls. "I am. I'm okay." She grows self-conscious even as her smile grows. "Best I've ever been actually."

"Is that so?" Helena's worry slowly gives way to a charmed expression. Her lips quirking as Myka beams, "Never better." An escapist smile teasing her own as Myka schools her face into a proud smirk. " _Nobody_ has ever been better." Helena laughs. Helena's eyes water. "Good. Good. I'm very glad to hear it." She nods emphatically. Eyes still watering, she dips her head before looking into those eyes. Before laying herself bare before them. Before curling into that body and placing the lightest kiss into that too elegant neck and whispering in shame, "I have only just realised that you're American."

4:20 Myka laughs. She holds her closer. Kisses her hair. Laughs into the hair of this woman she now knows as Helena Wells.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did try. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. This is the best I can do. If you want to read kissing as in KISSING. The holy trinity of kissing is well represented in fics by apparitionism, deathtodickens, Roadie (in alphabetical order).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short bit leading into an epilogue.
> 
> Things will turn out differently than either of them had originally planned. But that is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more kissing. Not much more talking.

_All numbers march towards infinity from here._

 

Myka stares at a solitary spider on the ceiling. She holds her breath even though it is politely remaining still in the far corner of the room. At first she eyes it suspiciously but then loses focus to the warmth radiating from the body over and beside her, to the body wrapping itself all around her as if it would (if possible) insistently seek access to merge entirely into hers. That is a thought then that spins its own web and weaves itself around distinctive fragments of last night's conversation. The spider loses her attention to the rise and fall of the chest laying half on top of her, the softness of that satin shimmer hair between her fingertips. The most careful kiss only just hovers above that hair and is replaced by lips curved in wonderment. Myka can hardly believe that she is here. Here in the present. With this woman who is pulsing pleasantly against her skin, breathing into her, holding onto her possessively even in sleep.

 

 

 _"What? But why? What's changed?"_   _Myka doesn't understand why Helena has rescheduled her appointments with the fertility clinic twice now. "But you want this, don't you? It's almost the very first thing I learned about you." She can practically hear Helena's silence traveling the distance it would take to reach her and then she really does hear something, but it is Helena's staggered breathing_. _"Is there something wrong Helena? Do you want me to be there with you when you--?" She can barely hear the reply and so she says the only thing she knows will offer real comfort when she is in the dark as to the cause of Helena's distress, "Look I'll be back tomorrow night. Whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me. Okay?_ "

 

Myka is concerned when she returns from her trip to Singapore.

 

The evening they first meet, after an awestruck Claudia makes several awkward comments about making her their joint maid-of-honour at their future wedding, they spend hours roaming the city, stopping for an impromptu bite and talking. They can't stop talking. And if Helena keeps her fingers laced with Myka's all evening, if she leans in too close to her, if she runs her fingers through her hair one too many times that night, she can't help that either.

 

They reluctantly part ways, Myka walks Helena to her door in the early hours of that morning before calling herself a cab. She has a morning flight to meet with important clients from their Asia-Pacific branch. She will be gone for two weeks she says. She palms the door frame lightly, as if it is a charm she rubs for courage. "Can I call you?" she asks, "When I get back?"

 

Helena looks as if she doesn't understand the question. Helena is at her door staring blankly at Myka, standing perfectly still. A statue, an object at rest.  Myka somewhat embarrassed reflexively leans back a fraction ready to retreat. But then there is movement where there was none. Helena is moving towards her and her face in animation is telling her everything. She steps forward into Myka's space grabbing at whatever material her fingers can find and kisses her for the first time that evening. Their first truly private kiss.

 

It is over too soon and words are fluttering as ghostly breaths against Myka's lips, "You don't have to wait to call me. I don't think--Darling I don't want to wait two weeks to hear from you." And this time it is Myka who crashes their lips together somewhat painfully. But it is soon forgotten as she kisses away the bruising force as she pays careful homage to Helena's lips over and over again. Lightly retreating then pressing close then coaxing with her tongue, then getting more as her hands cup Helena's face, and then as she anchors herself with falling arms to Helena's hips. When their lips part for the last time that evening Helena's fingers are wrapped tenderly around Myka's neck and woven in her hair before her hands are falling to Myka's chest and her fingers are teasing the collar of Myka's shirt, teasing at the buttons of that shirt, "I want you to stay the night--" She leaves the thought hanging there between them and continues teasing at Myka's buttons, undoing the top one and buttoning it again slowly, until Myka stills interloping hands with her own. "I would very much like to stay the night." And she doesn't have to say the rest because Helena sighs and says it for her, "But we should wait."

 

Myka nods with equal parts mock-solemnity and regret but stifles laughter when Helena releases a frustrated huff. "I hate waiting for things. I'm quite good at it of course, excellent in fact. But I absolutely loathe it--" She says practically growling her distaste for self-restraint. And this, her petulant groan, earns her a charmed smile so crooked in its execution that Helena stops abruptly and shakes her head, "What on earth am I to do with you Myka Bering?" Myka arches her brow suggestively as she lifts Helena's captured fingers to her mouth and brushes the tips of them lightly against her lips, "Oh I'm sure you can come up with an idea or two Ms. Wells." She lets go of Helena's fingers and drops her hand back to her hip pulling her forward and closer, "Because I know I have several very good ideas concerning what do with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I actually manage to finish this it will be thanks to the encouragement of shipsbecomearmadas over on tumblr for saying sweet things about this piece. Also for apparitionism because it's true that narrative resolution is important. 
> 
> And i'm sorry folks for starting things and being slow (just plain bad actually) at finishing them up.


End file.
